


The Triumvirate Goes To Arby's

by igglytuff



Category: Star Trek, arby's - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igglytuff/pseuds/igglytuff
Summary: extremely not-serious fic. has some cussing!





	

Once, upon a time, Spock, Kirk and Boenes were all driving in the car . They were on Earth for vacation or something i guess. Jomberty Kirk said, ‘I AM HUNGERY!!!!!’ bones said, ‘jesus shut the fuck up ok where should we go,’. They all began looking for somewhere to eat except Kirk who was driving because he needs to keep his eyes on the road. Spock said, ‘look. Arbys.’ Bones looked at the sign of the giant red cowboy hat and froze up. ‘Please no, anywhere but arbys,’ he said. But kirk is a vengeful god. ‘I LVOE ARBYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ He said. Bones went into a cold sweat as they pulled into the arbys parking lot. Spock said, ‘doctor what is wrong you seem troubled.’ Bones, could only say how much he hated arbys. Spock said ‘bazinga come with us it will be a great time at arbys.’ Bones didnt want to look like a baby staying in the car so he said ‘ok ill come inside…………. But only if u hold my hand’ he whispered. Spock pretended not to hear but grabbed his hand anyway. <3\. They all walked in to arbys. Bones so much as glanced at the menu before bolting the fuck out of there. ‘Well i guess weve lost him,’ said kirk. Kirk pondered the menu. ‘What would u like my darling spcoky.’ Spock remarked how 99% of the menu was meat. ‘Why did we go here. I didnt know what arbys was why didnt you tell me,’ he said. Kirk said, ‘look, we can just order curly fries ok babe?’ Kirk went up to the counter and placed 5 large orders of curly fries. ‘Want anything to drink babe?’ He asked. Spock said, ‘yes sure how about some Brisk Iced Tea.’ kirk said ‘you heard the man. 2 straws on that please. Thanks <3.’  
Mean while, bones had sprinted across the parking lot in fear only to find his favorite restaurant, olive garden. While he thought it a little sad for a grown man to go to olive garden by himself at 1pm, he was too hungry to resist her supple charms. When he entered the restaurant, he requested a seat for one, and his request was quickly granted. Mccoy sat down, put the napkin on his lap like anyone with good manners would do, and stared at the breadsticks on his table. He soon came to realize the reason why he was seated so fast. No one was in olive garden. Bones was alones. ‘When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, thats amore.’ sang the speaker. Bones was crying  
Back at arbys. Kirk and spock were seated at their table which was just fuckiong covered in curly fries. ‘This ………… looks fuckong disgusting,’ said spock. ‘Shut up and eat your meal honey’ said kirk. Spock sighed and picked a fry off the table. Kirk took a sip of their Brisk Iced Tea and beckoned spock to drink from the other straw. Spock leaned in and took a sip. Maybe arbys isnt dso bad i wonder why the doctor hates it so much, he thought to himself. Maybe, if we had a third straw, we could convince him to come back. Spock stood up. He took out his transceiver thing and called bones. ‘Bones . come in where are u’ he said. He heard sobbing on the other line. ‘I… i cant tel you its too embarrassing.’ Spock said ok. Kirk said bones come back to arnbysys we miss you. Bones sighed and said ‘well i guess anything is better than this.’ He left oloiver garden and walked across the parking lot. He saw a small man waiting for him outside of arbys. It was spock. He said ‘ok doctor please be strong for us. I believe you can go into arbys.’ And so. Bones entered arbys, clutching spocks hand very hard. He did it. He entered the accursed restaurant he smiled when he saw kirk. Then he saw the giant disgusting pile of fries on their table, and their Brisk Iced Tea with 3 straws in it. God FUCKING dammit you guys he said. Bones left to wait in the car.


End file.
